My Life, When You Left Me
by MaylaVolturi
Summary: Just a few weeks after Bella and Edward's engagement they leave without her. Without any warning or even a goodbye. An anguished Bella soon leaves for Volterra. Can she and Jacob ever be together? First fanfiction, no flames.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter ONE:

Realisation

It finally hit me. He was gone, gone forever, and the worst part was that when he left he took my life with him. My friendship with Alice, my laughs with my brothers, my foster parents, everything. As well as the engagement ring that he gave so lovingly to me. I knew that when the Cullens were not at school for a week but when Charlie told me that had left for some European country it hit me. I remember that day so well:

I walked into our house and felt the tension in the atmosphere. It was so thick. I took a deep breath and opened the door to see a red faced Charlie. His face contorted in anger, his breath laboured. His mouth finally opened, breaking the ongoing silence. The words coming from that mouth were shocking , unbelievable. They broke through the fog my mind had subconsciously created.

The fog that told me time and time again that the warm sun must have kept them away. His words were like a glass of cold water to my face. The Cullens had left for warmer better pastures his words told me. His face lowered in shame. The clogs in my mind spun to action, his next words barely registered. Billy had rung earlier to ask if Charlie wanted to eat diner at Sue's house because I had left with my fiancée.

That word rung clear throughout my mind. My fiancée? He thought that I had left with them. Why not? My mind's cynical side asked. I should have left with them or at least had some warning.

The worst part of this ordeal was that Charlie looked more emotional then I did, he shook me and asked if I had heard what he had just said. Of course I heard his heart-breaking words but deep down I knew. Knew that I wasn't enough for them.

My body functioned on autopilot as I went with Charlie to Sue's house. Three loud knocks shook me awake. Sue opened the door and greeted us warmly but her eyes told a different story. Shock and then sympathy raged through them, so strong I was forced to look away. Leah and Seth were at some boarding school and weren't due back till the holidays she told Charlie, her tone friendly and inviting . As she led us inside she repeatedly asked me if I was feeling all right. My family had just left me and I was meant to be feeling all right?


	2. Chapter 2

OMD! I totally forgot about Jacob's transformation, thanks milifemiway for reminding me. I hope this Chapter explains things...

_

Chapter Two

Memories

Bella's POV

Stop, I said to myself, just breathe. I'm sure they left for a reason.

What reason? To avoid me?

No, they loved me I know that.

My mind raced back to that time when he proposed. We had spent what seemed like hours together in our meadow. Me, gazing lovingly at the love of my life sparkling in the sunlight. His inhuman diamond-like skin was intriguing. So hard yet so soft and beautiful.

His hand reached out and caressed my bare skin. It sent shivers down my spin. His words shook me from my thoughts.

"Bella", he breathed, his voice deep and inviting, "Permit me to progress our relationship", he asked.

His hand reached mine and slowly pulled me up. As we reached our full heights he began lowering himself. The question in my eyes was enough for Edward.

"Permit me Bella. Permit me to carry out the tradition", his voice was deep with emotion as he continued to lower himself. His left knee hit the ground first with a soft thud. As he kneeled before me, his hand held a black velvet box.

"Bella, my heart has been yours from the moment we met", he began and his vulnerability shone through his voice.

"The scent of your blood drew me to you, but your soul kept me by your side. I have never loved another as I love you. Allow me to make our relationship concrete. Allow me the honour of becoming your husband. Bella, my love, will you marry me?" And with this he placed the ring on my finger. And then looked up...

I never vocalized my disbelief and horror at marrying so young but it must have shone through my eyes. Edward's eyes hardened. He had stood and left.

I had met him next in Volterra where he had attempted to die. Die, for my stupidity. I had reassured him that I loved him from the depth of my heart before we had met them. The three. The famed three. Yet Edward had left me, exactly a week later.

"Bella? Are you okay?" asked Jacob.  
His words jolting me out of my memories.

"Sorry, I was just thinking" I replied sheepishly.

"Do you wanna go outside, where you can actually hear your own thoughts?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

"That would be a good idea!", I replied. I hoped Jacob would accompany me, I really didn't want to think about them again.

In my story Edward leaves Bella because of her reaction when he proposes. He then goes to the Volturi where Bella saves him. But when they get back, Edward became more and more distant until eventually he and the other Cullens left. This is where my story starts from.

Regarding Jacob's transformation, in my story that hasn't happened yet. He still thinks badly of Sam.

Many thanks to milifemiway for bringing this to my attention and thanks for the review guys.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Hope

Jacob's POV

Sue's house was always full to the maximum but atleast I was safe from Sam here. He was really getting on my nerves, staring at me like that? Who did he think he was? Not my guardian! Some casonova? No way, If I was a girl, I wouldn't even take another look at him, not even if I imprinted on him.

Speaking of girls, where is Bella? Now that is a girl I wouldn't mind looking at...and imprinting on! Long mahogany locks, deep chocolate brown eyes and kissable lips. Where was she?

Ah, there she was, sitting alone in the midst of this chaos. Well, we can't have that can we? I mean she is a guest and Sue is like a mother to me...so technically it was my responsibility to talk to her, right?

"Bella? Are you okay?" I asked. She looked pale, paler then usual...almost like those Cullens...

"Sorry, I was just thinking" She replied. Thinking? In this chaos...now that was an impossible feat!

"Do you wanna go outside, where you can actually hear your own thoughts?", I asked making sure to grin at her. Or maybe where I can ask her out? I haven't had a girlfriend in a while and mmm... Bella is an ideal candidate.

_

**Bella's POV**

I let Jacob lead me out. I watched him say his goodbyes, it seemed so easy. I wonder what my life would be like with a big family.

No, I shouldn't think about them. I should just forget them; I bet they've forgotten me...

I took a deep breath of the fresh air, trying to clear my thoughts.

Jacob looked down and smiled at me. His eyes warm and twinkling.

"This any better?" He asked. Not really better would be lying with Edward in our meadow or even shopping with fashion – crazy Alice.

Focus Bella.

"Actually yes, I just realized how tall you were." I said, with a small smile. Looking up at him, he must be atleast 6 foot, right? I mean I'm not that short.

"Maybe you just realized that you were short?" He said his tone friendly and inviting.

"Listen Bella my friend's coming from Italy and I was wondering if you'd like to come to a welcome party?" He asked.

Italy? Italy? I remember the... the Volturi? The Volturi, the vampire royalty! If I went there I could become a vampire! I mean they was interested in me? And maybe I could see Edward again!

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry, sorry. Just remembered something I had to do. Can you tell Charlie I'll see him soon?"

"Of course. But..."

_

**Thankyou so much for the review! It totally brightened my day and inspired me to write again! Thanks**

Just to make things clear...This story is set after the meeting with the Volturi

Please review and tell me what you think?


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for the late update but I was really busy! I had four weddings to attend in the past week. I'm so exhausted. Anyways, thanks to everyone for being patient with me. And lots and lots of thankyous to the beautiful people who reviewed. They're the reason I updated today and not next week! =P. I listened to "tengo un amor by ken-y and rakim" while I wrote this. Its very beautiful and the first part is in english so please check it out!_

Enough with my ramblings and on with the story!

**Chapter Four**

**Excitement**

**Bella's POV**

I raced through my house. Charging up the stairs until finally I reached my destination. My bedroom.

I was like a little tornado, moving around the room in a hurry. Grabbing essentials, my perfume the one that Alice had gifted me. Claiming that it had complimented my natural scent. My lip gloss that I had brought for myself, that increased my confidence every time I used it. My handbag, again gifted to me by Alice, essential to hold my items. My stash of money, that I had been saving for college. And finally my passport, that was essential to complete my dreams.

My pen worked overtime as it scribbled down a message for both Charlie and Jake who I knew would be worried for me for leaving him so abruptly.

The letter claimed that I needed time alone to think things through. To learn to stand alone.

I sighed.

That was all true. I need to be independent. Not dependant on anyone. I can't take another person ever leaving me.

**(Xxxx)**

**Jacob's POV**

Bella just ran away from me? In the middle of me asking her out? Come on, has she not seen me. Not seen my body?

I heard a howl in the distance. Damn Sam! He really has no sense of timing.

Should I run after her or not? The damn wolf howled again.

Damn, I guess that's my mind made up for me.

I began to follow the sound of the wolf, thoughts of Bella still haunting my mind. I entered a secluded enclosure, this should be good enough. I quickly took off my pants, t-shirt and sandals. Damn, why had I decided to wear so many clothes? Sue, I sighed, I had to make an effort for her not that it helped me with Bella.

Focus, I told myself. I began to sprint as I let my emotions take over me. I let my inhibitions go. I jumped and the feeling was wondrous, the feeling of shifting.

I hit the ground on my four paws, shaking my head slightly. I wonder if Bella would like me as a wolf? Would she stroke me? No, you idiot she ran away from you when you were human. Damn.

I hid my thoughts and sprinted further into the forest, joining my brothers.

_Please review, it makes my day. And any suggestions are welcome. And it makes me update faster!_


End file.
